The Wolfmother
by Lobenswert
Summary: [Slash, AU Middle Earth] Azog the Defiler hunts Thorin Oakenshield and his company. After the Company is saved by the eagles, Azog must meet with the Wolfmother: Mistress and Breeder of all the Wargs in Middle Earth. But why? For what purpose does the great pale orc have with this human?
1. Chapter I: the Purpose

_**28 of Astron - Age 2941 – **__One day after the eagles rescue the Oakenshield Company from Azog the Defiler._

_S__omewhere in central Fangorn, Middle Earth…_

a sound can be heard in the thickets of Fangorn, it's someone's hum. It is a melodic hum, a soft hum. Azog the Defiler hear this and grins maliciously, he and his band of orcs head to the cause of the noise. Through the thick forest they happen on a clearing, and in this clearing sits what seems to be a young woman, surrounded by wargs. But the wargs are not hostile, no, the wargs are letting themselves be petted and cuddled with by this woman. But Azog knows who this 'woman' is; she is the Wolfmother, breeder and mistress of the wargs in Middle Earth.

Azog sees her surrounded by her pack of wargs and grins with an evil but yet nervous twinkle in his eyes. He tells his band of warg-riders in black speech to go back in the forest 'Wait in the forest' he tells them, 'and wait for me there, I have business with this 'human', he says human with a hateful smile. The Orcs obey, grinning evilly thinking their seemingly fearless leader is going to kill her, and turn around on their wargs and leaves their Azog alone with his albino warg, the Wolfmother and her pack.

Azog slips of his wargs back, and slowly walks to the Wolfmother.

'My sweetest dearest Wolfmother, what a wonderful and lovely sight you are for my eyes' Azog says with an sickly sweet voice as possible in black speech, and a sleazy smile. The woman looks up at him, her wargs abandoning her petting to defend their mistress, growling threateningly at the intruder. 'Azog' she says with a melodic almost hypnotizing voice, 'I thought I smelled something foul'. Azog's eye twitches but forces him to continue his smile, 'My dearest mother, I bathed myself in blood of some human farmers for your sake' he says with fake hurt in his tone. 'And I came all the way here searching for you—' he is interrupted by the wargs growling loudly and barking at him. 'Tanfuksham, come to mother.' the woman says with caring loving words, and Azogs white warg trots over to her. The Wolfmother pets Tanfuksham and coos at him 'Oh my sweet little baby, how I've missed you.' The albino warg responds by whining and forcing himself into a hug.

Azog watches this with both amusement but also a small degree of anger, flee-bitten mongrel, still a momma's boy. 'Dearest mother, maybe you could calm your beasts? I didn't come here to hurt you, you know that.' Azog says with a smile, and only a little pleading in his voice, 'Hmm? Are you scared by a bunch of puppies, Azog the Defiler? Are you really the big white orcish warlord you seem out to be, being afraid of my harmless children.' She says with amusement in her voice and continues to pet and cuddle with Tanfuksham. 'Of course not mother' he says 'it would only be a shame if any if them got hurt is all.' He says with confidence and not a small amount of arrogance. The Wolfmother looks up at him with cold dead eyes, 'You could try, Orc. But my pups would tear your flesh from your bone in an instant, you'd be well to remember your place with me.' She says with a cool tone, but she still calls back her wargs. Tanfuksham growls at Azog for threatening to hurt his brothers and sisters, Wolfmother calms him 'Oh my big strong boy, standing up for you siblings, you make me so proud defending them from the big stupid orc.' and hugs the white warg closely, bringing him down with her as she lays down. Azog sighs in a silent relief, he really didn't want to be on the end of the Wolfmothers wrath, even without the help of her pack he would be no match for her.

'Well, Azog' she says while stroking the now lying Tanfuksham's belly, 'You came here for a reason, disturbing my peace and quiet with my children, what is it?' she asks with her melodic voice, not even bothering to look at him, which angers Azog, but he has learned not to show any anger directed at her among the wargs. He answers 'Yes Wolfmother, I came here seeking your aid' he says with that sickenly sweet voice again, 'I would like some more of your wargs.', 'More of my children? Why? What did you do the last group I borrowed you?' She says with a calm voice but Azog can hear a tint of anger and annoyance in her, 'My men and I was chasing Thorin, son of Thráin, and he killed them all by throwing them off a mountain, I tried to stop him I really did' he lied with fake sadness 'but he had a Wizard with him that stopped us when we tried to save them.'. Wolfmother, having heard his story, takes a shuddering breath, tears start to build in her eyes, 'My….my children are dead..? all of them?' she asks with a shaking sad voice, 'you-you let him kill my babies? For your own petty vengeance?!' she yells now standing up making the wargs and Azog finch. She stands up in such haste that the black cloak that she was wearing opens up and reveals her, she is short, merely reaching up to the chest of the orc, she makes it up in innocent beauty, now stained with tears, her skin is almost milky white, she is thin almost borderline underfed, but it has an erotic charm to it with precise wide hips, long thin legs and arms, with petite hands and feet. Her face is almost angelic, were it not for the black painted lips, black painted eye sockets with sickly yellow eyes, and her coal black flowing hair which hangs to the middle of her back.

'You come here—' she says with furious anger in her voice '—begging for more of my children to be used as common horses for your filthy band of orcs, when you have already killed seventeen of them already?!' she screams, the wargs jump to action and surround Azog growling and snapping at him with their teeth filled maws, the trees around them start to creak and shake, the sky is turning nightly dark, the grass around is dying and leaving dried up. Azog realizes his err with the Wolfmother, there is no escape. 'I should kill you for even thinking such a thing, let my children feast on your flesh, gnaw on your bones and use your organs as toys!' she shouts with a dark yet somehow melodic voice, and suddenly as fast as everything happened, the sky is brightening, the trees still and the grass grows green again. 'But I wont' she says with her now serene melodic voice, free from anger or spite 'because you are still of use for me, and my sweet little Tanfuksham has grown attached to you.' she lies down again and the wargs take their place around her again, leaving only Azog standing there with, his eyes formerly full of fear now transforming into glee, 'But' she says with her pointy finger pointed against him, ' I will not allow you to kill anymore of my children.' She says, Azog is about to argue but the Wolfmother speaks 'I will let you take my new breed of babies, they aren't as smart as my older children, but what they lack in brains, they make up in brawns.' She clarifies, and thus she claps ones. The echo can be heard echoing far and wide in the forest of old, and there is heard an howling in the distance, a wolf surrounding her answers the howl with it's own, getting a pet and a kiss from the Wolfmother. There can be heard sounds of rumbling, the ground is shaking, and suddenly everything stops. From the other side of the clearing a pack of wargs jump out from the trees, but these, Azog notices, are no ordinary Wargs. These wargs are bulkier, larger with bigger heads and legs, a lot More Deadly, and a lot Harder to Kill.

Azog the Defiler smiles an poisonous smile. They're perfect he thinks with glee. The Wolfmother stands up when they come to an halt, all thirty-one in the pack, in front of her. She walks up to biggest of them all, a black beast with one eye and a scar across the blind eye, and lays her hand across his head. 'Zemaraum' she says with a loving voice 'you listen to mother don't you? You'll do anything I tellyou to, won't you?' she says in a motherly voice, like she was talking to but a child. Zemaraum licks her hand, Wolfmother smiles. 'You my child, are going to follow this orc and obey his every order, is that understood?' her hand get licked again. 'Good.' She says and kisses the great animal on it's head, she turns around to face Azog, who now had stalked up right behind the Wolfmother and captured in a grip and leaning her back declaring 'Oh my dear Wolfmother, have I ever told you what a lovely mistress you are?' she says with a voice of adoration, lust and a need of possessing her, 'yes, you have Azog' she says with mild annoyance and a grimace on her angelic face 'now would you take your filthy hands off me before I rip them off.' She says with a deathly calm voice. Azog shivers, he loved it when she got feisty. 'Yes, of course my dear.' Debating whether or not to steal a kiss from those deliciously black lips, but he argued against it, a kiss wouldn't be worth death just yet, and he let her go, 'And you are sure they will listen to me?' Azog questions with greed in his eyes as he eyes the pack of grotesquely large wolfs, 'Of course they will, I told them to.' She says with annoyance that he doubted her. Azog jumps up onto his pale warg, takes one last look upon the Wolfmother, and dashes with pack of wargs into the forest to continue their search of Thorin.

The Wolfmother let's out a tired sigh and turns around to face her pack, 'Let's go hunting, my little darlings, I'm tired and I'm sure you all are hungry, yes?' she says with a motherly smile, the wargs perk up at the mention of food.

The Wolfmother along with her pack walked off into the opposite side of the clearing, disappearing in the thickets and the only thing that could be heard was howling fading in the Fangorn.

/

My first fan fiction, on which I've been wanting to write ever since I saw 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'. I guess you can guess in who's harry, neh? So, whatever your mind is on the story, whether it's constructive criticism or just telling me what a terrible person I am, send it. And please review!


	2. Chapter II: What is Found, Shall be Lost

_**20 of Astron – Age 2941**_ – _Seven days before the Oakenshield Company encounters the three Troll brothers Bert, Bill and Tom._

_Flashback_

_Eastern Trollshaw, near Rivendell…_

A woman strolls through the woods of Trollshaw, humming to herself a melody with a melodic hypnotizing voice that echoes throughout the woodlands. She hears something, it sounds like someone or something is yelling and shouting. Interest and curiosity peaked, the woman walks in the direction of the noise until she comes across in front of the entrance to the forest a burnt down farmhouse, and seemingly three trolls arguing over a farmer.

'It's mine I say! I catched him I did, therefore I gets to eat him!' the biggest troll yell, 'But that isn't fair!' the youngest one call out 'you already has eaten the farmer wife you did! And their kiddies too! I'm hungry too I am!' 'Yeah Bert, William is right he is! The farmer is mine he is, I'm starving!' 'Oh shove it Tom! You already ate all their cows and horses you did!'

The woman looks on the three trolls arguing, with an amused smile on her face. The middle troll tries yet again to argue against his brother's decision to hog all the food, but stops abruptly when he spots the woman watching them with a smile, he pokes Bert in his ribs and points to the woman and says 'Look Bert! Another farmer, can we eat her too? Can we?' he ask with childish excitement and glee, the biggest troll, named Bert turns around to look at what has his brother all excited and spots the petite, apparent farmer girl. 'Oh?' he says with a sinister smile 'what do we have 'ere boys? Another farmer for us to eats eh? Well, isn't that just our luck, Heheh' he wheezes out in chuckles.

'Wouldn't it just be better if you split on the farmer? I mean, three strong trolls like you can't have any problems with tearing apart a weak human, no?' the woman says with a smile and walks closer to the three brothers, the farmer in Bert's grip is looking even more dreadful now than before. 'Oh!' the youngest brother, William AKA Bill calls out with joy 'I want the head, it's so crunchy and tasty!' he says with drool running out of his few teethed mouth, 'That's a good idea!' says Bert 'I'll have his torso I will!' 'Then his arms and legs are mine!' says Tom with not as much enthusiasm; he was just too hungry to care.

And so Bert tears the farmers skull of and throws it to Bill who flicks it in his mouth, tears of the arms and legs for Tom and has left the torso for himself on which he begins to chew loudly. Blood scatters and flies everywhere as the three trolls gorge themselves on the former intact living farmer, and soon not even the bones are left as the trolls finish their snack with satisfaction. 'Well-' says Bert and lets out a burp in which saliva and parts of the farmer flies out, making the woman wrinkle her hose at narrowing her eyes in disgust, 'Well, now that we have eaten, what shall we do about you, little farmer?' he says with evil glee in his freakish eyes, and he and his brothers surround the little girl. 'Oh, you won't do anything to me I'm afraid.' The woman says with a calm smile, 'oh? And whys that eh?' Bert says with an irritated look on his face, 'well, I don't think my children would like that very much.' 'Your children?' Tom says with laugh in his voice 'what are your children going to do? Poo on us?' he laughs out, making both Bert and Bill laugh along with him, 'Oh no, nothing like that I assure you. I assume you have heard of wargs, no?' the girl says with a smile that doesn't really connect with her eyes that holds an evil look. 'Wargs? In our woods?' Bill asks, joy now gone replaced with a sense of dread, 'Impossible! There are no wargs in these here woods! She's just trying to fool us! Thinking us stupid she is!' Bert says with anger in his tone, 'Fool you?' the girl says with a raised eyebrow, but the eyebrow falls as she sighs, and claps once.

The sound of the clap echoes throughout the forest and the trolls flinch back at the loud sound. Nothing happens, yet the girl stands still with a continuing smile on her face. The brothers of troll look around, nothing yet happens. So they try to go in for the kill, but suddenly a noise is heard, and they stop in their tracks, it is a rumbling sound, like a herd of horses, but a howl is heard. And suddenly from behind the trees, a pack of wargs burst out to stand behind the girl growling at the three trolls. The three trolls stumble backwards, recoiling in fear, 'wargs! She was not fooling us Bert!' Bill cries out in distress to his brother. 'See? These are my children.' The woman says with a smile, turning around to pet the largest of them, 'oh my little baby, you wouldn't like it if these bad trolls tried to kill mommy, would you?' she coos at the beast, it begins to growl even louder among with it's pack mates at the trolls. 'Wes sorry warg lady!' Bill cries in fear 'we was not really gonna eat you!' 'Exactly!' concurs Tom 'we was just gonna scares you was all!' but Bert is silent, he knows who his warg lady is, she is the Wolfmother. 'You—you are the Wolfmother!' Bert whispers in fear, when his brothers hear this, they pale (as much as a troll can pale anyway) in horror.

'Oh don't worry' the Wolfmother says in a assuring motherly voice, 'I won't kill you.' She says as she sits down, the wargs lying down around her, stopping growling. 'You-you wont? You wont let them wargs eats us?' Bill asks hopefully, 'Of course not!' she answers outraged 'my babies get sick from eating troll flesh! And I don't want my babies to be in pain.' She says cooing over the nearest warg, scratching it under its chin.

The three trolls look on, debating whether or not to be relieved they are not getting eaten, or angry because she just insulted them. 'Then-' Bert asks 'what do you wants with us?' hoping it isn't to kill them, or rather him, his brothers could fend for themselves, surely. 'Oh nothing serious, I just heard you three arguing over that farmer, and I was curious and decided to investigate.' She answers not looking at them with a melodic voice. Bert was just going to ask her something but she interrupted 'I think we should move away from here, I think the elves heard my babies.' She says standing up, and walking to the forests edge, noticing the trolls not following her, but merely watching her stupefied, 'well? Are you coming or not?' she says in an irritated voice, but she still has a smile on her lips, almost as she was berating children. The trolls hesitate, but they hear the elves horses neighing in the distance, and they don't want to be killed, so they decide to follow her.

They follow her for six days, she becoming like a mother to them, and they becoming kind of like sons for her. She learns them to hunt, to cook, now to hide from unwanted guests and other elements; shows them caves. But on the sixth day she tells the trolls she must leave, 'But why?' Bill the youngest troll asks tearing up, you can hear the sadness in his voice, 'Do you not enjoy spending time with us? We enjoy your time!' he tries to convince her to stay. 'Oh but I do baby,' she says as she puts his head in his arms, caresses his bald scalp, comforting him, the other two brothers looking on, asking themselves the same question, yet feeling a little jealousy from watching their youngest brother getting comforted by their mother. 'But I can't stay here forever, you know that. I have matter to attend to, matters that are vital I do not abandon.' She says with a motherly voice, continuing to caress his big baldhead. She releases him, kisses his hands and tells them 'I will come back, I promise you this but it won't be anytime soon, you can wait can't you? You're big strong trolls, no? There isn't much that could harm you, you know.' She comforts. Bill stands up, tears running down his face, wiping his face with his arm, and looks sadly on her angelic face. 'I'll miss you mother.' Bill says, 'I know baby, but you'll manage without me, I know you will.' she says as she walks away, to the north of the forest, towards Angmar, not looking back on the three brother trolls. And thus she disappears among the forest greens, along with her pack of wargs. The brothers will never see her again.

_Flashback ends_

_**27 of Astron – Age 2941**_ – _Twelve hours after Gandalf and the Oakenshield Company tricked the trolls into stone._

_Eastern Trollshaw, near Rivendell.._

The Wolfmother walks along with her pack where she last saw her three troll children, only to find a destroyed camp that her children made. She looks around, confused. 'What happened here?' she wonders, did they have a fight amongst themselves? She walks further into the camp, and it's around a long burnt down campfire she fins her children turned into stone. She watches the three stone statues with sadness in her eyes, 'Oh no..' she whispers quietly, sadness appearing on her face. She walks slowly up to the smallest statue, 'Oh my young little boy..' she says caressing the stone stomach of Bill. She sighs saddened. 'First my beautiful babies, now my sons too?' she thinks with hate starting to form in her heart. 'Gandalf the Grey, and Thorin Oakenshield…' she whispers quietly, yet poisonous enough for her wargs to flinch. She turns around abruptly, and walks back into the forest, back to whence she came from, back to Angmar.


	3. Chapter III: the King of Ghosts

_Dream Sequence_

_Get up freak! You have work to do! 'Hate..'_

_You're a wizard Harry! 'a Wizard..?' _

_I'm Ron, You're Harry Potter aren't you? 'Harry…Potter?' _

_Shut up you filthy mudblood! 'mudblood… '_

_You killed You-Know-Who right?, the Dark Lord? 'Voldemort..'_

_Now, Harry Potter, it is time for you, to die! 'Death..'_

_Dream sequence over_

_**28 of Astron – Age 2941**_ – _Ettenmoore_

the Wolfmother wakes up with a jerk. Sitting up quickly, she looks around, finding nothing. She had sent away her wargs; 'Angmar is no place for you, my little dearies, and it's awfully barren, what would you eat? On your way now, I'll be back soon.' she had told them and sent them on their way.

'I'll be back soon' she thought, 'that's what I told them, and then they die..'. She sighs. Standing up, she looks around herself yet again. Rocks, dried grass, dirt. Such a desolate and barren place. She starts to walk north, towards the Gram Mountain, behind which the Kingdom of Angmar lies. 'Angmar..' she says to herself with her melodic, calm voice. She starts to hum to herself, her voice echoing on the rocks and trees and she walks past them.

For two hours she succeeds in walking before bandits interrupt her, no less. 'Well well well' the seemingly leader of the bandits say with a smirk, 'what do we have here? Another farmer coming to our parts? And such a pretty one too.' He says eyes beginning to positively glow with greed and with lust.

The Wolfmother just sighs. 'Just let me pass' she says annoyance clear in her voice 'I have no time for you.', 'No time for us?' the bandit leader says with mock hurt 'hear that boys? She has no time for us!' he calls to his pack of brigands, who all begin to laugh at their leaders remark, 'Well, sweet cheeks, we don't care.' He answers with an shit-eating grin. He walks closer, coming to halt in front of her, putting a finger below her chin to raise her head so their eyes meet. 'and what pretty eyes you have..' the leader mutters, eyes clouding with lust. 'and such a beautiful face..', the Wolfmother just stands there, annoyance and irritation beginning to grow. 'How dare this filthy creature touch her so calmly!' she thinks with now brightly lit fury. 'I don't think I'm gonna kill ya, babe.' The bandit says with a smirk, 'I think I'm gonna keep ya for myself!', at this the Wolfmother snaps, and grasps his wrist in her left hand. 'Do. Not. Touch. Me' she says with a cold, dead voice. And just as he is about to retort something witty about what a little girl like her is going to do, his hand begins to rot, it hand turns to black, and starts to fall apart. He screams, loudly. The Wolfmother lets him go, and takes a step back.

'AHHHHHHH!' the bandit screams in hysterical agony 'YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!' he screams at her. She smiles, 'Nothing, I just sped up your foul, vile nature.' She says with that calm melodic voice of hers. 'A-Witch?!' the other bandit in the group questions in fear and anger. The bandit leader stumbles back to his companions, grasps one of them at his arms and screams in pain for help, the fast corroding rot has spread up his arm and has begun infesting his face, making him take the appearance of a rotting corpse, and as soon as he grabs the other bandit's arm the rot spreads, and he too begin screaming in agony. The Wolfmother just looks on, glee and sadistic happiness in her eyes.

The other bandits stare with fright on as two of their friends begin to rot in front of their eyes, their decision isn't a hard one. They flee. The two rotting bandits begin yelling for them to stop, but soon they fall to pieces as the rot devours them. The Wolfmother just stares in the direction in which they fled, and changes to the pile of corroded rotted human flesh, and then she continues her trek. 'That felt good' she thinks to herself, now donning a smile.

For hours she walks on, continuing her quest for Angmar, with no rest. The scenery isn't much to look at, the closer she comes to Angmar more desolate and deader everything becomes.

Angmar, seat of the Witch King, right hand of the dark lord Sauron. Now scattered with the ring wraiths, Nazgûls, corrupted hillsmen, bandits, and other evil creatures. 'Some of my children live there..' she thinks to herself, 'though they are far too corrupted for me to take care of..' she argues. But the reality is another, the vile corruption her babies has are directly from Sauron himself, trying to create a new more battle-born breed of her children, the corruption made them insane, unfit for battle, given to the witch-king for safe keeping who threw them in the dead forests of Angmar. Now they live there, they eat and breed, kill and devour anything daring to enter their domain.

But then she abruptly stops walking. She has reached her destination.

Angmar.

The great fortress of the Witch King . It's spires reaching for the sky, it's façade coal black iron and steel, made by fire and blood standing like a wall of shadows. Dead trees linger everywhere, dead barren earth beneath her feet, a blood black sky. The entrance to the fortress is right ahead of her, but she stands still for a moment. Waiting.

Second later the large iron gates to the fortress opens and three creatures emerge from the darkness; two Nazgûls, and the Mouth of Sauron. Mounted upon their corrupted steeds they gallop in front of the Wolfmother.

''So..' the disgustingly, dark voice of the Mouth exclaims, 'If it isn't the warg breeder herself.', 'Sharbtur.' she answers darkly, 'Sharbtur?' he says now with anger sipping in, 'you dare call me that?', 'Are you not nothing but a servant to the dark lord?' she answers, the Mouth grins, 'And if I recall correctly, so are you..' he says with glee, ' But the difference is, I have been honoured by Sauron to be his only voice! And you only to breed his pets..' he says arrogantly, defying her to say anything. When she doesn't, he grins evilly. 'And why have you come here?' he asks, 'Surely you have already denied this to be your home, liking to be with your dirty dogs instead in the wilderness.', the Wolfmother grits her teeth, she can't snap back at him, he is the few people save for the Witch-King directly under Saurons will. She looks up at the Mouth, 'I need to see my master.' She says with a calm voice, not betraying the growing feeling of fear beginning to grow within her, threatening to spill with her voice. 'Your master?' the Mouth grins, 'But Sauron isn't he—Oh, you are talking about him, aren't you?' his shit eating grin continues, 'Yes..' she answers, 'him.', the Mouth chuckles, 'So, what brings you business with him?', 'That is none of your business!' she finally snaps at him, freezing immediately. She is taken roughly by a grip on her wrists up upon the Mouths horse, with a chilling voice in her ear that creates shivers down her spine, 'You'd be wise not to snap at me, little warg mistress, if it were anyone else but me, you wouldn't walk away alive.' he hisses. The Wolfmother just sits there, not wanting to anger him anymore. 'But because, that I like you so much—' there is a feeling of disgust when he says that'—I'll let it slip this once, for a favour of course.' He says his voice brightening, but still with that dark tint to it. 'Yes, Fine. But I need to see with master now.' She attempts to slip off the horse, but the grip he has on her is too strong for her to get away. 'Yes, let's go to your master, hm?' he answers burying his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath, the Wolfmother is starting to feel sick, nauseous. The Mouth let's out a shuddering breath, turns around the horse along with the two black riders, and heads back into the bowels of the fortress.

Inside the fortress it's cold, dark. Everything is made of steel, rock and iron. There is a hint of blood in her nostrils. It's empty, pillars of steel, with floor of hard rock. They head further, and there can be seen a throne, brightened by two sickly green torches. They walk in front of the throne, and dismount their horses, with the Mouth helping (see groping) the Wolfmother down from her horse. 'What…' a cold dead voice, hard as steel can be heard from behind them, the ring wraiths have disappeared along with their mounts, 'are you doing?' the voice asks the Mouth, the Mouth grins 'I was helping this little puppy find you, my lord', 'she was lost you see, outside your gates.' The Wolfmother can't help to shiver, the cold along with the voice doesn't help either.

'Leave us..' the voice says, 'of course my lord' the Mouth answers, but he doesn't leave before he takes the Wolfmothers hand, licks it across from the middle finger up to the back of her hand. 'it was good seeing you, little puppy' he whispers with a disgusting grin, drops her hand, and slips into the shadows. 'Look, at me.' She turns around, to look at the bearer of the voice.

She sinks to her knees and puts her forehead on the floor, 'Master.' She says with never before devotion. On the throne sit's the Witch-King, in all his shadowy glory. He stands up, walks down the steps of his throne to the kneeling Wolfmother.

'Little witch of Angmar. Why have you come before your master?'

/Hello new chapter here, let me just say one thing. When the Wolfmother, or Harry, talks with Dwarves, Elves or Menfolk she talks common, but when she talks with orcs she talks orcish, and when with Kin of Mordor she talks Black Speech. But anyway, enjoy!


	4. Story Update Not a real Chapter

Hello!

Unfortunately I will be putting this story on hold until the next Hobbit movie comes out. But in the in the mean time I will start working on a Harry Potter/Mass Effect crossover where Harry (I will think of another name for him in the ME universe, don't you.) works for Cerberus. If you have any ideas and or questions be free to ask them, but that's it from me now.


End file.
